Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness
Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness is the first installment of Dimitri Chronicles, a Sonic-related fan-fiction series created by Chamesthehero. It precedes Dimitri Chronicles: Flames of Courage. This continuity takes place within an alternate universe of modern-day Mobius, separate from canon. Taking elements from both the Sonic games and comic continuities, this installment introduces the main characters through four different character-related episodic stories that may overlap with each other. Content © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Prologue It was the golden era of the creatures known as Mobosaurs inside prehistoric Mobius... During these prosperous times that predated recorded history, the Chaos Emeralds were first discovered and used by creatures who later ascended and became the original Mobian gods called the Ancient Walkers. The three Mobian gods watched over Mobius in the Virtual Zone even after the extermination of their kind. However, when the darkest aspect of the Chaos Force mixed with the negative emotions of the planet's population and became a sentient, malevolent crystal known as the Twilight Shard, the planet's everlasting peace shattered. Empowered by conflict and their terrible emotional aftermaths, it consequentially attempted to plunge Mobius into an eternal darkness when it easily overpowered the Ancient Walkers. With the Ancient Walkers struggling to defeat the embodiment of darkness, a hero that rose from humble beginnings was summoned and used the power of seven mystic gems to defeat the Twilight Shard, suppressing and sealing its malevolent power. The hero was dubbed the Golden Champion. Knowledge about this legendary battle was thought to be lost throughout the generations that came after it. However, those who witnessed such battle had foretold that the malevolent crystal was not permanently defeated and would return, in the future, with the assistance of the''' mysterious and prophesied [http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Seekers#The_Dark_One Dark One]. In modern-day Mobius, as a troubled hedgehog emerges and somehow obtains its ultimate power, the bright future of the planet becomes bleak and the tales of a green echidna begin to unfold... Episode Summaries Twilight Whispers - Rikai : Main article: Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness/Twilight Whispers '' Rise of the Mystic - Dimitri : ''Main article: Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness/Rise of the Mystic '' Oblivion of Shadows - Ramonna : ''Main article: Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness/Oblivion of Shadows The Moonlight Pledge - Maxwell : Main article: Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness/The Moonlight Pledge '' Reign of Darkness - Epilogue : ''Main article: Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness/Epilogue Involved Characters '''Bolded characters are main characters of that arc. Characters are in list of first appearances. Twilight Whispers *'Rikai the Hedgehog' *Nightmare Seekers *Madam Weiss *Twilight Shard *Ancient Walkers (mentioned) *Golden Champion (mentioned) Rise of the Mystic *'Dimitri Prinus the Echidna' *Concordia Prinus the Echidna *Lance Prinus the Echidna *Daiku Prinus the Echidna *Cinnamon the Lynx **Salt and Pepper the Lynxes *Chimp Force *Frost Beasts Oblivion of Shadows *Brutus the Berserker *'Ramonna the Hedgehog' *Mira the Fennec *Aurora (mentioned) *Enerjak (mentioned) *Jasmine the Bat The Moonlight Pledge *Fantasmo *'Maxwell the Fox' *Lapis the Fox *Colin the Wolf *Lazuli the Fox *Scalar the Cheetah Author's Preface Good afternoon. I'm Chames, as known as Chamesthehero, the author of the story. Through sweat, blood, and tears, the first step towards completing my Sonic fanfiction is finally here! This awesome emotion you get after writing everything down is a mixture of fatigue and happiness. Such feeling of accomplishment is not something you experience every day. It was all worth it in the end. The installment, Reign of Darkness, focuses on the theme of loneliness. Enduring the normalized horrors of the world, all characters have their ways of compensating for their solitude. Through different ways, everyone strives to be at peace with themselves. In the end, life is but one's search for happiness. Unfortunately, in our world, it comes to no surprise the misfortune of others might be the happiness of some. If that is the case, then is it truly possible for everyone to be happy at the same time? Let us all work hard in order to make such ideal world possible. Trivia * Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness takes place in an alternate universe entirely. ** Usage of Chaos Control would be needed to reach this continuity from other ones. ** Such universe is a mixture of the Sega canon and the Archie Sonic comics, along with the expanded lore of the author's head-canon. There is a lot to keep track of! *** Many contradictory elements have been either altered or removed. Two of the many scrapped games include Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Rush Adventure. * This installment mostly takes inspiration from video-games, graphic novels, and manga. ** The Monica Teen manga series is among the most prominent examples. * The prototype name for this installment was Dimitri Chronicles: The Origins. * ''Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness ''is a collection of the characters back-stories of Rikai, Dimitri, Ramonna, and Maxwell made many years prior and expanded upon through reboots. ** Naturally, this installment was not planned out to exist from the beginning! Category:Stories